vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cho Si-Hyung
|-|Human= |-|Chimera= |-|Fused= Summary Cho Si-Hyung is the main antagonist of the manhwa, Her Hero A Villain named "The Collector" due to collecting Heroes by taking over their minds who has no interest in taking over the world due to the fact that he finds pleasure in just taking control of powerful heroes due to love Disguised as a Hero, he is hired by the Principal of Jung Eun-Ji's school to look after Jung Eun-Ji herself for 3 years Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely higher | At least 7-C, likely higher | At least 7-C, likely higher Name: Cho Si-Hyung Origin: Her Hero Gender: Male | Unknown | Unknown Age: Unknown, possibly in his 30s | Unknown, likely 18 Years Old | Unknown, likely 18 Years Old Classification: Hero, Villian, The Collector | Chimera-Monster, Savior of the Monsters | Unknown Powers and Abilities: Mind Manipulation | Chain Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Absorption, Energy Projection, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Power Absorption, Teleportation, Likely Limited Martial Arts, Likely Limited Power Nullification, Likely Limited Sealing | All previous abilities to a greater extent Attack Potency: At least Wall level, likely higher | At least Town level, likely higher (Created a thunderstorm after ascending to SS Class Villian, destroyed the Physic Marionette of Jung Eun-Ji after he absorbed her Titan Blast, dispersed the clouds along with Jung Eun-Ji during their Beam struggle, knocked Jung Eun-Ji into unconsciousness, and superior to Jung Eun-Ji in all aspects) | At least Town level, likely higher Speed: At least High Hypersonic+, likely higher (Should scale to Kang Tae-Gu and Jung Eun-Ji) | At least High Hypersonic+, likely higher | At least High Hypersonic+, likely higher Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Town Class, likely higher (Matched Jung Eun-Ji's blows) | At least Town Class, likely higher Durability: At least Wall level, likely higher (Survived a blow from the Chimera, albeit being on the verge of death) | At least Town level, likely higher (Survived a Physic Blast from Jung Eun-Ji, survived Jung Eun-Ji's Titan Blast, and survived the countless explosions of Jung Eun-Ji's Cassius Longinus Replica) | At least Town level, likely higher Stamina: Average Range: Extended melee range | Hundreds of meters | Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Unknown | Devour Core | Devour Core Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Can only use his powers on Mortals and if the mind of his target his unstable, then his ability towards them will also be unstable | Absorbing powers that is above his limits can cause him to fall apart | Will go back to his original body after he's killed Feats: Show * Attack Potency - Chimera Created a huge explosion that damaged nearby buildings with his Energy Balls * Attack Potency - Chimera Damaged a portion of a building with a Ray Beam * Speed - Chimera Could get behind 2 S Class Heroes without getting noticed * Speed - Chimera Who were able to react to his Ray Beam that went out instantly * Durability - Chimera Survived a blow from Jung Eun-Ji * Durability - Chimera Survived a Physic Fist from Jung Eun-Ji * Durability - Chimera Survived a punch from Jung Eun-Ji's Physic Marionette * Durability - Chimera Survived another blow from Jung Eun-Ji * Durability - Chimera Survived getting crushed by gravity that damaged the ground * Durability - Chimera Survived the Torpedo Fist of the Heavens which damaged a building Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Human= Mind Manipulation: : Mind Control: Controls the mind of someone by looking at them in the eye : Affected Return: Can call back the ones affected by him to come forth to him : Affected Memory Check: Can check the memories of those affected by him : Affected Stop: Can stop the movements of those affected by him : Affected Kneel: Can force the ones that are affected by him to kneel : Affected Mind Switch: Can switch minds with the ones that are affected by him |-|Chimera= Chain Manipulation: : Chain Lock: Creates a set of chains near the target to withhold them Electricity Manipulation: : Lightning Strike: Calls forth lightning to strike onto his target Energy Manipulation: : Aura: Erupts out his Aura : Aura Burst: Creates a burst of an explosion with his Aura : Ray Balls: Creates countless Balls in which he'll target his enemy with it Explosion Manipulation: : Ray Balls: Can choose to explode it or not Fire Manipulation: : Fire Pillar: Targets at his enemy with his palm, creating a Pillar of Fire around his target Gravity Manipulation: : Gravity Pressure: Pressures his enemy with Gravity : Levitate: Cause his opponents to float Absorption: : Devour: Absorbs the life force of his opponents with his Devour Core, gaining their abilities and absorbs pure energy directed at him with his Devour Core, gaining strength Energy Projection: : Ray Beam: Creates a Beam with both of his palms : Crimson Beam: Burst forth a Beam from within his mouth Flight: Can naturally fly Forcefield Creation: : Forcefield: Creates a forcefield around him Power Absorption: His Devour Core allows him to absorb the powers of other beings just by devouring their Life Force Teleportation: : Teleport: Teleports to a location : Mass Teleport: Creates a field of energy around the him and his allies, teleporting themselves away |-|Fused= Absorption: : Devour: Absorbs the life force of someone by attacking them with his claws Key: Human | Chimera | Fused Note: To see the reasons for his Powers and Abilities, check this blog and scroll down to the 'Explanations (Optional)' section Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Her Hero Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tier 7 Category:Mind Users Category:Chain Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Users